Fire and Storm
by WhimsicallyAwkward
Summary: The prophecy mentions more than just the seven half-bloods. It mentions the end of the world. "To storm or fire, the world must fall, and that's our reality. It's not escapable." The Greeks have arrived at the Roman camp, and Piper has dark musings about that line.


**Author: Whimsically Awkward**

**Title: Fire and Storm**

**Summary: The prohecy mentions more than seven-half-bloods. It mentions the end of the world. "To storm or fire the world must fall". The Greeks have arrived at the Roman camp, and Piper has dark musings about that line.**

**Beta: Nope, no beta. So please ignore any minor grammar errors.**

**Rating: Teen **

**Disclaimer: Gah! No matter how many 11:11 wishes I waste on Percy Jackson, he still isn't mine. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Awesome. You're frickin' awesome, man."

Percy Jackson smiled a bit, used to the reactions his powers caused.

Leo Valdez was sitting next to him, his fingers twitching, and his eyes wide.

Percy, was sprawled on the ground with his back against the tree, and his long legs stretched forward. Looking to all the world like a teenage boy without a care in the world. His shoulders relaxed and his face slightly bored.

He certainly didn't look like he was making an entire lake of water hover twenty feet in the air with his mind alone.

Leo didn't think his jaw could drop any lower. He couldn't take his eyes off of it.

The water was holding the shape of the hole it had filled thirty seconds before, like it hadn't been lifted out.

If Leo looked closely through the blue-green water, he could see the fish swimming around in it.

"Okay, I get that you can manipulate water, but how are you making the fish float?"

Percy shrugged a bit. "I'm messing with the density of the water. Making it solid enough to hold them, but loose enough to where they can swim pretty freely. I'm sure the fish are freaking out, but it's keeping them from dying."

Leo choked a bit on the swig of coke he'd just taken. "So you can make water, like, solid? Enough to walk on?"

"Yup. Although I've only done it once, during the Titan War. I had to fight this one titan over water, so I made it a walking surface."

Leo's eyebrows raised. "You fought a titan over water?"

"Only for a minute, and that's another long story that requires I first tell you a series of _other_ long stories."

Leo shook his head, "Man, you've got so many stories. The camp would tell them over the fire sometimes, if we asked."

"We?"

"Piper, Jason, and myself."

Percy laughed, "Yeah, well, the stories are always more dramatic than the actual events. Makes the demigod sound like a strong, brave, hero, when in reality they're a little bit scared, a little bit lost, and acting a lot on adrenaline."

Percy turned to Leo. "Don't let the stories fool you Leo, I'm not an unapproachable hero. I'm just like you."

Leo looked at the floating lake, then back at the guy who had done so much, who held so much power and thought that the stories might build the person up too much, but Percy Jackson was certainly a hero.

All Leo said was, "Didn't the Gods consider making you a God?"

Percy choked on laughter, his green eyes dancing. "Okay, you got me there. And yes, they gave me one wish, and they assumed I would ask to be a God, so they told me they would make me a general in my father's army."

Percy didn't say anything after that, his eyes focused inward on his memories.

"Why didn't you?"

"Huh?"

Leo cleared his throat. "Become a God. Why didn't you become a God?"

Percy's fierce green eyes met Leo's, and all Leo could think of was raging oceans.

"I was tempted for a moment, hell anybody would be. Most people would take the offer…but…as I stood there before the Gods assembled on their thrones, I turned around and looked into the faces of all the demigods who'd I fought beside that day. Who I'd grown beside, and lived beside. Nico, Connor, Travis, Will, Clarisse, and everyone from Camp Half-Blood, and I hesitated."

Percy straightened up, turning his body towards Leo.

"That wasn't what made me completely decide to stay mortal, though - well, as mortal as possible with the Curse of Achilles. It was when I looked at Annabeth. Her long hair a rats nest, her face dirty, and her clothes bloody. She was refusing to look at me, and her face was pale, scared. All I could think about was how much she meant to me, and how scared I had been when I thought she was going to leave me."

"Leave you?"

"Yeah. A couple of years before this, she was offered the choice to join the Hunter's of Artemis. She would become immortal, and she would swear off boys so she could gallivant in the woods with arrows and wolves."

Leo whistled. "That would've sucked, man."

Percy smiled faintly, "Yeah, it would have. But she didn't. She didn't join, and I remember that I just took the largest sigh of relief."

Leo didn't say anything for a moment, only plucked at a bit of grass.

"I'm glad you and Annabeth are reunited, man. She was going crazy with worry."

Percy leaned his head back until it hit the tree, a faint smile on his face.

"What in the world are you two doing?"

Leo turned at Piper's voice, saw her standing with her hands on her hips, and her eyes wide.

Leo shook his head, "Not me, Pipes," he pointed at Percy, "All him."

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I figured that you didn't spontaneously grow the ability to manipulate water, Son of Hephaestus."

Leo grinned sheepishly, and ducked out of the way as Percy looked past him to Piper.

"Nah, it's the Son of Poseidon who's picking on the fish."

Piper, still not sure as to how to handle herself around Annabeth's boyfriend, walked closer slowly.

"May I inquire, as to why you're picking on the fish?"

Percy grinned. "Showing off."

Piper held back a snort. "It's…it's impressive."

"You haven't seen the half of it."

Percy turned his attention to the lake, held up his hand, making a peace sign. When Leo looked, the water was copying his hand, making a gigantic peace sign.

It then turned into a trident, then a smiley face, and then a gigantic fish.

Piper giggled. And Leo said enviously, "Wish I could do that."

Percy chuckled, and then suddenly the water dropped, once again inhabiting the hole in the ground.

Piper settled in next to the boys, asking, "What else can you do?"

Percy sighed. "A lot of different things, really. I can breathe underwater, talk to horses and sea creatures. I also have an ability to shake the ground, but it's lesser than a child of Hades. One of my coolest abilities, is that I can make it storm."

Leo's face sagged in disbelief. "Storm?"

"Yeah. I can't manage it for a very long time, but I can whip up the equivalent of a hurricane. Or I can make it more concentrated, and it'll last longer. I used that when I was on the quest with Frank, and Hazel. It's like my own personal cyclone."

Piper nodded along, staring in wonderment at Percy Jackson.

He was tall, with tan skin, and jet-black hair. Attractive face, and muscled body. Piper thought he was very good-looking, but that his most unique feature by far was his eyes.

Those, green, green eyes. Deep, and rolling, and Piper had never seen a more beautiful pair of eyes.

A pair of eyes that met her own at that moment.

"What about you? You're a fellow prophecy demigod. I know that you're a daughter of Aphrodite, but I don't know the extent of your abilities."

Piper blushed, self-conscious of her own talents in comparison to his.

"Oh, nothing, really. The only _superpower_ I have is charmspeak."

Percy looked interested. "Oh, really? How strongly? The only other Aphrodite child I've seen it manifested in is Drew."

Piper winced at Drew's name before gaining composure.

"Ah, pretty strongly. I beat out Drew, that's for sure. I can talk people into almost anything."

Percy nodded. "That's a strong ability. Don't be ashamed of it. Very dangerous to your enemies."

Piper smiled. "Yeah, I know. But I'm glad you see past the frilly associations of Aphrodite."

"Of course. Great demigods come from all kinds of different Godly parents."

Percy turned to Leo, who'd been sitting quietly in between the two.

"What about you Leo? I know that you're a Son of Hephaestus, and that you built the Argo II. Not much else."

Leo laughed, "Well, I'm a child of the prophecy-"

Percy snorted.

"I know, I know. Everyone already know that. Just covering the basics. I'm really good with tools, and I have this belt that constantly replenishes itself."

"That's cool."

Piper spoke up, "Oh yes, it is. Gave us everything from wrenches, to bubble-gum on our quest."

"And, _my_ superpower is the ability to manipulate fire. Oh, and the immunity to it."

Percy raised his eyebrows. "You can control fire?"

"Yup."

"There hasn't been a Hephaestus kid that could do that since-"

"A really long time?"

Percy nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I'm a freak." Leo held out his hand, watched as the ball of flame appeared and disappeared on it.

"It's pretty handy in a fight."

"I bet. I'm glad you're on our side."

Leo snorted. "Yeah, right. With your freaky-water abilities, you could douse my flames within seconds.

Percy considered, "I don't know. It'd be a crazy battle, that's for sure."

Piper said, "It could go either way. That's an age-old debate. Whether fire trumps water, or water trumps fire. But we won't ever have to find out, because you two are on the same side."

Leo agreed with Piper, smiling, but Percy had seen too much, and he knew how easily someone could turn.

Leo suddenly started laughing. He turned in on himself, cackling madly. Piper and Percy's eyes met, sending, _has he gone crazy?_

When Leo controlled his laughter, he looked at Percy. A smile in his eyes.

"You realize that we're supposed to hate each other, right? Fire, and water, polar opposites? We're supposed to be enemies. But I think that you're awesome."

Percy raised his eyebrows, and Leo looked to Piper, who was still looking at him like he was crazy.

"What? Nothing? Well, I thought it was funny."

"It's kind of funny. And I'm glad you think I'm awesome. You are too, man."

Suddenly, Annabeth appeared over the hill, her long hair swinging.

She looked right past Piper, and Leo, staring only at Percy and smiling.

"Hey, seaweed brain! I need you over here."

Percy stood, and Piper jumped to her feet with him.

"Bye guys. Nice talk. I'll see y'all later, okay?"

Then he was gone, loping up the hill with long strides, and throwing his arms around Annabeth.

Piper heard her laugh, and then they were turning, and disappearing over the hill.

Leo looked at her. "He's a cool, guy."

"Yeah, I thought so too."

But Piper felt dread settling in her gut.

* * *

The entirety of the Roman camp was gathered around a bon fire.

Since the Greeks arrival to the Roman camp, they'd worked to build bonds of trust, and Percy had convinced Reyna to allow bon fires. Convinced her that it was the perfect way for the demigods to mingle.

And it was.

Piper was being bounced from one Roman to another. Answering each ones' endless questions, working to build friendship and remember the onslaught of names.

She could see the other Greeks doing the same thing. Poor Leo looked like he was about to have a conniption.

And, Percy, well, Percy was a celebrity. Awed over and idolized by the Romans enough that he could pass for a God.

Piper knew that Percy had saved the camp, swooped in and shocked them all. Completely and irrevocably winning them over. If they came to trust Greeks, it would be through Percy.

Right now, as she peered through the crowd, she saw that he, and Annabeth were swamped by Romans.

It made her crowd look meek.

And Jason, well Jason was working to gain back the trust he'd lost in his nine month absence.

Piper found him through the crowd, talking to a couple of Roman campers, and looking strangely alone in a sea full of people.

Her heart ached for him.

She saw as his eyes kept glancing over at Percy, who was smiling and entertaining the Romans with some of his water tricks.

Piper knew that while he was thankful Percy saved the camp, and that while he understood the trust the Romans had in Percy was great for their alliance, he was still envious of Percy.

Envious of the fact that everyone idolized him. Everyone wanted to be his best friend, and that _everyone_ trusted him absolutely.

Envious that he'd taken control of the Roman camp so absolutely, and that while Jason had been accepted as a leader at the Greek camp, it was still very clear that Percy was the most trusted leader. The one they were most willing to up and do anything for, no question.

His own camp had missed him, certainly. Missed his leadership. But they were less trusting than Greeks, and when Jason whisked back in on a Greek ship after _nine_ months, they were all wary of him.

He was working steadily, though, to build their trust in him back up. Talking to every one of them singly.

Piper knew he'd be okay.

A Roman girl was with her now. Piper thought she'd said her name was Brooke, but that could have been the girl she'd talked to five minutes ago.

Piper toned her out, and stared into the high, orange flames thirty feet in front of her.

Staring at them brought her earlier worries back.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call_

Piper searched the crowd for the ones she knew to be called Frank, and Hazel.

She didn't have to look long.

They were both sitting on Percy's right side, laughing at something he'd said.

The guy, Frank, was a pretty imposing guy. Broad shoulders, and long limbs. His babyish face ruined the image though.

And Hazel, was a pretty girl. With caramel colored skin, and long, curly hair.

Two of the seven half-bloods.

Piper glanced over at Jason, who was still engrossed in his conversation.

Then, slowly - almost unwillingly - she looked at Leo.

Pointy ears and laughing eyes. His nimble hands just moving constantly as he talked.

Fire.

Then Piper's eyes dragged over a little more, resting on the group of people on the other side of the flames.

Percy Jackson, sitting on a log, Annabeth as close as possible on his left. On his right, the Roman prophecy half-bloods, and all around were more Romans.

She didn't look at anyone but Percy.

He had his head turned towards Annabeth, smiling at her.

Piper flashed back to their earlier conversation.

"_One of my coolest abilities, is that I can make it storm."_

Storm.

And that was why the hair on the back of Piper's neck had been standing on end for hours.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

The words played over in Piper's head.

Seven demigods were in the prophecy. But only two mattered right now.

Piper looked between Leo and Percy again.

Because only two could be in the second line. Because only two had the abilities to single handedly bring forth the destruction of the world.

Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez. Leo Valdez, Percy Jackson.

Percy, Leo. Leo, Percy.

Storm, and fire.

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call._

Despite the warmth of the fire, Piper shivered as the next line ran through her mind.

_To storm or fire, the world must fall._

That's the reality of it. Storm sits across from her, and Fire to the right.

That's the reality. It's not escapable.

_To storm or fire, the world must fall_

* * *

_()_

_()_

_()_

_A/N: There is a point in The Lost Hero, that Leo considers the fact that the prophecy said "To storm or fire, the world must fall." He worries, because of his abilities, which when he was younger, he lost control of. And, after reading this, I thought about the "storm" part, and about Percy's abilities to make storms._

_I mused over that, and then, later, started this story. I stumbled across it a couple of days ago, and started working with it again. I don't know if Rick Riordon is going to work this angle(or if I want him too), but I find it interesting._

_Please don't favorite without reviewing! All you have to do is leave a simple 'loved it'_


End file.
